The Sparkle Is Gone
by DarkJackall
Summary: As they enter the little corner store the never expected that only one of them would leave. This is my first attempt at a Glee fic, I hope it is good.


**A/N: I do not own **_**Glee **_**or **_**The Rose **_**by Janis Joplin. This is a sad story and does not end well for one of the main characters, so if you are not interested by that you should probably find a happier fic.**

All she could do was sit there as the sparkle of life left her eyes and think how could this have happened.

_**Thirty Minutes Earlier**_

_Brittany and Santana walked into the corner store just down the street from Brittany's house to pick up the snack for their weekly snuggle and a movie night._

_They had just walked into the candy aisle to get Brittany's Swedish Fish when the man in the ski mask entered the door._

"_Get me all you damn money or I will stab your ass!"_

"_Okay sir, I want no problems tonight" _

_As the cashier was emptying the cash register, Brittany began to get up._

"_Brit stay down, that man could hurt you."_

"_San, I cannot just sit here and let that poor cashier get hurt."_

"_Brit, everything will be okay. Just stay down and be quite and we will be fine."_

_But it was too late, Brittany had already gotten up and was approaching the man._

"_Sir can you please put down the knife, the man just gave you the money you asked for and everybody here promises we will not report this at all."_

"_Shut up bitch!" And he lunges at Brittany, stabbing her in the abdomen before rushing out the door._

_Brittany crumples onto the floor as Santana rushes to her side._

"_Brit-Brit you gotta make it through this. You have to do it for me."_

_With a blood stained hand Brittany reaches up and lightly touches her cheek._

"_Santana, please never forget me or all the time we spent together."_

_**Present Time**_

The ambulance didn't make it in time. All she could do was sit there as the sparkle of life left her eyes and think how could this have happened.

She was the strong one. She was the one meant to protect Brittany for the rest of their lives, but in the end she froze and her Brit-Brit was her hero.

_**Two Weeks Later**_

Brittany was in a beautiful blue dress as her lifeless body lie in her coffin. All the Glee club member and Cheerios were in attendance. Even Mr. Schuester and Sue had called a permanent truce in light of her death.

As Santana walk toward the pulpit with her guitar she becomes increasingly nervous. Was her song good enough for her true love? Could it truly convey said love?

"Hello everyone. As many of you know Brittany and I were dating. While many of you think it was just a phase we were both going through, it was much more than that. Brittany was my soul mate and I was going to propose to her that night. Brittany here is the last song I will sing for you. "

_Some say love, it is a river_  
><em>That drowns the tender reed<em>  
><em>Some say love, it is a razer<em>  
><em>That leaves your soul to bleed<em>

_Some say love, it is a hunger_  
><em>An endless, aching need<em>  
><em>I say love, it is a flower<em>  
><em>And you, it's only seed<em>

_It's the heart, afraid of breaking_  
><em>That never learns to dance<em>  
><em>It's the dream, afraid of waking<em>  
><em>That never takes the chance<em>

_It's the one who won't be taken_  
><em>Who cannot seem to give<em>  
><em>And the soul afraid of dyin'<em>  
><em>That never learns to live<em>

_When the night has been too lonely_  
><em>And the road has been too long<em>  
><em>And you think that love is only<em>  
><em>For the lucky and the strong<em>

_Just remember, in the winter_  
><em>Far beneath the bitter snows<em>  
><em>Lies the seed, that with the sun's love<em>  
><em>In the spring, becomes the rose<em>

"Brittany you were and will always be my rose."

Everyone rose to their feet and applauded the true compassion and bravery that Santana showed.

As Santana walks back to her seat she places a white rose with the engagement ring in the coffin with Brittany. Knowing that where ever she is, she will always be her lover and best friend.

**A/N: Okay this is my first Glee fic and also my first fic back from a lengthy hiatus from writing. If you think it is shit, tell me. It won't hurt my feelings as almost all my fics in the past have been slammed. I can deal with all your anger.**

**If you like it, I thank you and will try to continue writing stories you enjoy.**


End file.
